A Box
Another box arrived at the door today this time with a message that read, “Why won’t you open me up?” For some reason I always had the urge to burn all these packages that had come to me in the past week, but this time I had to see what was inside. I picked up the unusually heavy box and carried it up my creaking stairs. I remember I could feel my senses become more sensitive, for as I walked through the dust filled air into my small basement it felt like every little creak I heard split my eardrums. I set down the box with a thud and reached for my pocket knife when I heard a sudden sobbing sound coming from inside the box. My eyes widened in surprise. My hands scrambled around looking for my knife. Once I had finally gotten it out I heard a woman’s voice ask “Why are you doing this to me?” I wondered for only a second before stabbing into the box with trembling hands. I sliced straight down the middle and waited for the woman to come out, but after about ten seconds of waiting I noticed a red stain growing larger at the side of the box. I yelled as I tore away at the cardboard with my hands, which were now blood soaked. I watched as small pieces of red cardboard flew away revealing small pieces of skin as they did. Once the last piece of cardboard fluttered to the ground I just sat there on my knees. Straight through the middle of a young woman’s tattered chest was a cut leading straight down her pale stomach. I took a deep breath before covering my mouth trying to hold in the contents of my stomach, which didn’t work. Everything cut to black after that. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed the next morning. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief until the doorbell rang. I froze in my place for a few seconds before deciding to answer the door. I grabbed my housecoat and ran down the stairs. When I opened the door and saw the box there I noticed another note which read “He’s coming soon so don’t worry.” I shivered as I dragged the box through the doorway shutting it behind me. This time I was just going to try to rip it open with my hands. I grabbed a large chunk of cardboard and ripped up the box for what must’ve been hours with no success. No matter how much I tore away I couldn’t seem to make a hole. My last resort was my knife. With shaking hands I stuck my knife in gently… The next thing I heard was a bloodcurdling scream come from inside the box, which was quickly becoming a deep shade of red. I screamed and ran up the stairs into my cold hard tiled kitchen looking for a trash can to release last week’s supper. I didn’t want to open the box… I didn’t want to see that again, or rather I didn’t want to know I had killed someone. After that the boxes kept coming and coming and I kept trying to save them, but with no success. I was ready to give up on my life until I looked in the mirror one morning and noticed a black mist gathering behind me. I turned around in wonder and surprise as it seemed like the mist formed a hand reaching out. Suddenly I could hear a voice in my head saying “You’ve passed your trial… You are now welcome to the Hanging Gardens.” I hesitated a little before realising I was being offered freedom. I couldn’t wait to get out of this living hell and find my way to heaven… So I grabbed his hand. Authors Note Umm... So I just started doing these authors note things. I well be making more of these welcome to Hanging Gardens kind of creepypastas as long as I have Frosted Flakes permission and people think this is a worthy enough spinoff. Also I'm starting a writing spree soon and you can check out the stories that are coming out in that here: What Do I Do While I Sit On My Big Butt Questions For This Story (Please Answer I f You Can) 1.) Do you think the man in this story was already dead when he was invited to the Hanging Gardens, or was he alive and the devil was tricking him? Answer well be released if I reach five comments. 2.) Is this a worthy Hanging Gardens spinoff? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Sequel Category:Afterlife